Spin-transfer torque memory (STTM) devices, such as spin-transfer torque random-access memory (STT-RAM) devices, use spin-based memory technology and include magnetic tunnel junctions (MTJs) that can store at least one bit of information. Typically, an MTJ has a fixed magnetic layer and a free magnetic layer, and the direction of magnetization in the free layer determines whether the MTJ is in a high resistivity state or a low resistivity state (e.g., whether it is storing a 1 or a 0). In this manner, STTM is a non-volatile type of memory. The current needed to switch the magnetic direction of the free layer of the MTJ (e.g., during a write cycle) is referred to as the critical current.